


A Whole New World

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Series: Merlin Episodes: AUs, Missing Scenes, and Inspired By [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur thinks Merlin and Gwen are together, Canon Era, Coming Out, Episode: s01e03 The Mark of Nimueh, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Camelot is going through changes, but so are Merlin and Arthur. New discoveries ease the way forward, ensuring that life will never be the same for either.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Episodes: AUs, Missing Scenes, and Inspired By [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/640559
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123
Collections: Merlin Canon 2020





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> No one claimed 1X03 for Canon Fest and I had this idea today that would not leave me alone until I wrote it. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been in a mood all evening,” Arthur chided as he climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Gwen and you didn’t have a lover’s spat, did you?”

“Did you know your father refuses to reopen the baths?” Merlin said sullenly, giving up trying to convince Arthur that he and Gwen weren’t together. “The culprit has been caught and the water supply is fine now.”

“Yes, we discussed reopening them this morning but my father has decided to rethink the idea of public baths. He thinks that even with the source of the death disposed of, that the baths are unsanitary. I agree. All those people bathing together can’t be healthy.”

Merlin caught the towel Arthur threw his way and didn’t at all try to catch a glimpse of Arthur’s glorious physique as he reached for the sleep clothing that had been set out for him. “So how are we mere mortals meant to bathe then? It is easy enough for you and your family. You have the means for a bath to be brought to you. Not everyone is as fortunate, sire.” Merlin threw the towel in the basket and set it near the door so he could take it when he left for the night.

“I don’t know, Merlin,” Arthur said exasperatedly, looking at his manservant as if he were a child. “These things must be worked out, but don’t worry your pretty little head. You can always use my bath water after I bathe.” He then stepped into his breeches and sat on the bed, ready to retire for the night.

“You are too generous, sire,” Merlin said sarcastically. “And shall I tell Gwen she can use The Lady Morgana’s? Will the king be as generous to his manservant? Shall I-” but further words were muffled when a pillow hit him in the face.

“If you are so concerned, you and Gwen could always save water by bathing together.” Arthur finished his comment by waggling his eyebrows. 

Merlin had to use all his restraint not to throw the pillow back at the prat. 

“So why didn’t you tell me you fancied Gwen, Merlin? You should know that Morgana is already planning your wedding.” Arthur lay down and pulled the covers over his chest. “She asked me what your favourite flower is.”

Merlin sighed. “Gwen and I, we are not together, sire. We never have been and we never will be.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Gods, why was Arthur so infuriating? “Do you require anything further before I leave for the night?”

“The truth?” Arthur said, sounding confused as he shoved the covers away from him and sat up. “I hope you don’t think you need to keep this from me. I don’t care who you spend your nights with. You very nearly got yourself killed for her. You wouldn’t possibly be stupid enough to do that if she and you weren’t important to one another.”

Merlin laughed, but he wanted to cry. He hadn’t intended spilling this particular secret to anyone in Camelot, ever, but it had only been a few days and he was already tired of hearing how perfect he and Gwen were for one another. “Not that it is any of your business, sire, but Gwen isn’t exactly my type.” 

Merlin could see the consternation on the prince’s face as he pondered this news, and he knew the exact moment when it clicked. Arthur’s eyebrows rose and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Merlin felt perspiration gathering on the nape of his neck.

“Do you prefer men?” Arthur asked, looking completely flummoxed as he retrieved the pillow beside him and cradled it to himself, but he didn’t sound upset.

“Yes?” Merlin replied carefully, unsure where this was going. He was talking to Arthur Pendragon, after all, thrower of goblets, pillows, or whatever else was nearby when he was unhappy with his manservant.

A small grin appeared on Arthur’s face. “I probably should not be saying this to you, but I didn’t think I’d ever meet anyone else who liked men more than women.” Arthur’s eyes perused the room, looking pensive, but then his gaze settled on Merlin again. “I also prefer men.”

Now it was Merlin’s turn to open and close his mouth like a fish. He had not expected that. “Does your father know?” he asked, unsure why of all the questions he could have asked he chose that one.

“I didn’t think he did, but the night he presented you to me as my manservant he told me that I had future responsibilities but until that time came he would look past who I took to my bed at night.” Arthur looked down at his hands.

Of course. Merlin nodded. That made perfect sense. Why else would the king have allowed him to work in the royal household? So he had been hired to please the king’s son. Wonderful. Bloody brilliant. “You thought Gwen and I were together. If you didn’t, would you have ordered me to share your bed?” Merlin couldn’t help the hurt he was sure infiltrated his face.

“No,” Arthur said, wrinkling his nose as he looked up at Merlin. “I won’t deny that I was immediately drawn to you when we met, but I had no idea that you fancied men. But even if I had known I would never order anyone to share my bed, Merlin.”

Relieved, Merlin let out a breath, overwhelmed and shocked by what he had learned. “I should go. It’s been a long day and Gaius needs my help finishing some potions, but maybe tomorrow we can talk?” Merlin bit his lip, certain Arthur would come back with some quip about him being the one who decided what they would do the following day.

“Yes, I’d like that. Goodnight, Merlin.”

Merlin grinned as he retrieved the basket of clothes and opened the door. “Goodnight, Arthur.”


End file.
